russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl' Premieres this July 7
July 11, 2014 Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo, a fairytale princess girl in Janella: A Princess Girl IBC-13 is celebrated its 54th anniversary in Philippine media with a big way this month. It has the new shows will showing this month. Once again, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is prove that there is more to Philippine primetime television than soap operas continues its efforts to bring fresh concepts to Philippine television. In the grand IBC fantasy drama tradition which is known as the Kapinoy Fantaserye, proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television by bringing you the newest fantasy-drama series in the same league of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Batang Genius. Setting the trend of fantasy-drama serials, from the mermaid princess Janella in Wonderland into the fairytale princess girl called Janella: A Princess Girl. Janella Bernardo as her own leading role After being the huge success of her mermaid tail fantasy Janella in Wonderland, her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama as the teen sweetheart turned a primetime princess Janella Salvador will now be a princess girl via the another success of the fairytale princess fantaserye called Janella: A Princess Girl. Premiering on July 14, airing daily from Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC's PrimeTastik. Considering the formidable competition to the two network giants in the primetime block with a big gamble by IBC original production through IBC Creative Department. It is part of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama series on IBC in the Philippines. It is one of the most successful fantaserye and the 4th primetime anniversary offering. Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess and a TV superstar, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. Janella gets happy to know that she's #1 primetime superstar, and asks since when the series has been on. Jerome Ponce as Patrick Paras Her dad Antonio Agustin (Cogie Domingo), a youngest father in her house for the family and her mom Tetchie Bernardo (Maricar Reyes), a mother is at home as well. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). In the costume party, Janella dress as the dink press, love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella signs a contract with a reading it appearan amazing adventure where she discovers. While Janella's house, Alvin says that Janella needs a catchphrase, Oh my gee, an to change her mermaid tale from colour into a fairytale princess like a pink dress. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) in Janella: A Princess Girl Sure that the man Alvin Fernando (Paul Jake Castillo), the office man who calls Janella with mom and dadin his office, responds that it's IBC's top fantasy series now that Janella knows, a young kiddie girl Andrea Salvador (Abby Bautista), a child women is for her kid. Who will fight Evil Professor (RJ Ledesma), an evil boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky. The queen of sister Valerie Gonzales (Bettina Carlos), a strongest women in the fun and there is Michael de Leon (Mikee Lee), a men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. Janella become the beautiful and fairytale charm princess. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes (Kelly dela Cruz) and Jane Eigenmann (Joanna Morales) appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic for my pink lippie and outfit princess as Princess Janella. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for the superstar. Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador (JerNella) in Janella: A Princess Girl Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Rafael with her family. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. Maricar Reyes Cogie Domingo Together with the most exciting and refreshing cast like the two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who is a long-term contract for IBC. Also joining Janella, Marlo and Jerome in Janella: A Princess Girl are Cogie Domingo and Maricar Reyes, along with Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Alfred Vargas, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Abby Bautista, Martin Velayo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Fretzie Bercede, RJ Jimenez, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Jon Lucas, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma. Voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy and special participation of Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb. It is directed by Joyce E. Bernal. Janella: A Princess Girl is under the direction of the award-winning TV and movie director Joyce E. Bernal. It is the newest masterpiece of IBC Entertainment TV, the company that created the phenomenal drama series Your Heart, My Love, top-rating super fantaserye Batang Genius and the recently concluded trend-setting mermaid fantasy drama series Janella in Wonderland. Janella Bernardo with Victor Fred and Patrick Paras Don’t miss the beginning of a fairytale princess girl in Janella: A Princess Girl on Monday (July 14) starting at 7:30 p.m. right after the network's hour-long primetime news program Express Balita on IBC-13 PrimeTastik. For more information about Janella: A Princess Girl, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellaAPrincessGirlOnline and Twitter.com/JanellaAPrincessGirlOnline. Primetime shows on IBC As part of IBC Channel 13’s 3rd Quarter Storm line-up of new programs under the tag line Signal No.13: Umuulan ng Saya mga Kapinoy!. The slate also includes Killer Karaoke, a sing-along karaoke game show hosted by the heir of rap Elmo Magalona, Janella: A Princess Girl, a newest fairltale princess fantasy-drama headlined by Janella Salvador with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, and new seasons of hit primetime shows The Million Second Quiz hosted by Drew Arellano on Saturday nights, Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Robi Domingo on Sunday nights. “I think it differentiates IBC-13 from the others in a good way. The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 as the Superstar Network,” IBC chairman Eric Canoy and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa told IBCNews.com. Meanwhile, IBC Records is lining up live recordings by its roster of artists, including Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jenine Desiderio, as well as a new album by Josh Santana. From Kapinoy Home Video cames the new animated film, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Monsters vs. Aliens to be released for the first time on DVD. Pinoy movies on primetime were the highest-raters: Viva Cine Idols, Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks on IBC featuring the Viva Tagalog movies while IBC led the primetime slot overall. Channel 13 had really good shows is a local programs after started in EDSA Revolution. The popular shows like Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show and Chicks to Chicks in the acquisition from IBC while doing a major make-over in its primetime programming and home to the PBA, NBA and ONE FC. As for Channel 13, now also rocked the local television scene on Philippine television with the unprecedented success of its hit quiz show The Million Second Quiz which has a new season on July 12, the hit musical game show Killer Karaoke which will debut last July 5, the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar marked on its 2nd anniversary celebration on July 12 and 13, and the country's popular and top-rated game show in the land Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, which marked its 14th anniversary on July 13, it must target the masses.